The present invention relates to a forward lighting system for an automotive vehicle and, more specifically to an improved forward lighting system having a relatively small package height and depth.
Light distribution systems employing fiber optic cables for vehicle forward lighting are generally known in the art. The light distribution patterns of such forward lighting systems must both ensure that adequate lighting is provided for the vehicle operator while minimizing visual interference with other drivers. Standards are set for cutoffs in front of the automobile above which light from a forward lighting system should not travel so as to avoid dazzling other drivers.
One such system uses round fiber optic bundles connected to a motor which moves the fiber optic bundles in relation to a fixed lens to create the high beam and low beam patterns of the forward image. Such a design occupies considerable space at the front of the vehicle. Yet another disadvantage of that system is that it employs moving parts that may cause reliability problems in commercial high production applications.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a system for forward lighting which has a relatively small package depth and package height while providing acceptable beam patterns without moving parts.